


MIA

by phantomas (sil)



Category: Harsh Realm
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-23
Updated: 2010-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sil/pseuds/phantomas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You could say that Pinocchio is the one missing. But perhaps what's missing is Hobbes' spirit, his strenght, his capacity for caring. Although, he may be going to look for Pinocchio, if he's still alive, or for his killers. Or maybe, he's just surviving. Up to you.</p></blockquote>





	MIA

That was his gear.  
After all the time spent together – years, or blips in some computer circuit, whatever- Hobbes knew what Pinocchio owned, down to the mismatched pair of heavy woolen socks, the thread-worn underwear, the t-shirt with holes at the hem.  
Pinocchio's gear, on the stalls of the open market, in Philadelphia.  
Hobbes swallowed.  
He was shouldered from behind, stumbled.  
They were supposed to meet here. They've been separated only for two days.  
And now Pinocchio's gear was on sale on the stalls.  
A handful of ammo for a man's whole life.  
Hobbes bought the revolver, and walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> You could say that Pinocchio is the one missing. But perhaps what's missing is Hobbes' spirit, his strenght, his capacity for caring. Although, he may be going to look for Pinocchio, if he's still alive, or for his killers. Or maybe, he's just surviving. Up to you.


End file.
